One eye Open
by Viridus
Summary: Nightcloud is furious that Crowfeather loves Leafpool more than her. Her thoughts later get violent. Based off the song 'Girl with One Eye' by Florence and the Machine. [not a song fic. teen for gore]


**Title: One eye Open**

**Rating: T**

**Main characters: Nightcloud, Leafpool, and Crowfeather**

**Summary: Nightcloud is furious that Crowfeather loves Leafpool more than her. Her thoughts later become violent. Based off the song Girl with One Eye by Florence and the Machine. [not a song fic. teen for gore]**

The leaf-bare night was cool and crisp. A white crescent moon floated in the black sky overhead, glimmering on the lake's still, stone-gray surface. On the island where the Clans gathered during a full moon, two cats lay beside each other, gazing at the stars above. They loved each other deeply, even though their relationship was forbidden. A brown tabby she-cat touched her nose to a dark gray tom's, her amber eyes meeting his blue ones.

''We're finally alone together Leafpool,'' the smoky gray tom whispered as he licked her ear. ''There are no boundaries dividing us here.'' Leafpool purred and she curled up at his side. They were so close, yet so far away from one another. She dreamed of a different world, one where she wasn't a medicine cat and Crowfeather was a ThunderClan cat like her.

''If only we could be like this for the rest of our lives,'' Leafpool murmured sadly, a melancholic gleam in her yellow eyes. She pressed up against Crowfeather's lithe body, inhaling his scent of moorland and wind. ''I don't see why the warrior code forbids us from being together.'' Leafpool gazed at the countless flickering stars that speckled the night sky.

''I know a way how we can be together,'' Crowfeather meowed. Her eyes gleamed. ''You do?'' Leafpool asked, feeling her spirits rise. The WindClan tomcat nodded. ''We could live as loners! There will be no Clans or warrior code to separate us!'' Leafpool's amber eyes sparkled with glee and also misgiving. ''I don't know about this Crowfeather,'' she mewed softly. ''I'm still an apprentice, and I need to stay with Cinderpelt and help her. You're also a warrior who needs to stay with his Clan.''

As they talked with each other, a third cat watched them from the bushes. Her raven-black pelt blended with the darkness and her amber eyes were shining with fury. How dare Crowfeather love that pathetic she-cat more than her! Nightcloud buried her claws into the soil. _That fox-heart! Thinking that Crowfeather loves her! _The black she-cat wanted to claw Leafpool's ears for stealing her crush. She relaxed herself, retracting her unsheathed claws from the ground. She realized she had an idea. She would teach Leafpool a lesson that she would never forget.

Nightcloud exited the warrior's den, feeling the sun warm her black coat. She saw Crowfeather, who was eating a rabbit. She trotted over to him. ''Hey Crowfeather!'' she meowed. ''Do you want to go hunting with me?'' He stared at his meal, refusing to look at her. ''No thanks,'' he replied. ''I would prefer to go by myself.'' Suspicion pricked Nightcloud like a thorn. _He just wants to see Leafpool! _''Okay,'' she said, ''but tomorrow will you hunt with me?'' Crowfeather didn't answer her. Avoiding his cerulean eyes, she padded away from him.

She hid within a gorse bush, hoping that Crowfeather wouldn't notice her. He stood at the edge of WindClan's border, which was divided by a stream. Leafpool emerged from the undergrowth on ThunderClan's side of the border. Nightcloud amber eyes where fixated on Leafpool, whose eyes filled with happiness when she saw Crowfeather. Nightcloud felt sick as the two cats gazed into one another's eyes. She couldn't take this anymore.

Leafpool padded through the forest. Cinderpelt had told her that they were running low on tansy, and that they needed more. Little did she know was that Nightcloud was watching her, waiting in waylay. The tabby she-cat reached down for the flowers, carefully biting their leaves off. That was when Nightcloud made her move. She sprung from the bushes, which startled Leafpool. She screeched in fear as Nightcloud toppled and pinned her to the ground. She screeched in terror as the black she-cat pinned her down. ''Nightcloud!'' she exclaimed. Without hesitation, Nightcloud unsheathed her claws and dug them into her left eye.

Nightcloud amber eyes shone with satisfaction as her claws ripped Leafpool's eye from her socket, causing her to yowl in agony. Blood cascaded from her now empty eye socket, staining her face. Nightcloud felt triumph surge inside her. She carefully grabbed Leafpool's disembodied amber eye with her teeth, and raced toward WindClan territory.


End file.
